Why Chidori is not just a great assassination tool
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Third in the 'Interaction' Series. But can be read alone. It's revenge time Iruka and Kakashi style. The Hokage's not going to be happy and neither are the Jounin. Rated M for language only.


Why Chidori is not just a great assassination tool.

A/N: Okay so here is the third instalment of the now dubbed 'Interaction' series. Originally this was going to be the last bit, but I've enjoyed writing this so much I'm gonna extend the insanity. I've got a few more idea's rolling around my head. I decided I can't just leave them as 'Friends with benefits.' (LOL I love that phrase) so i want them to get together like officially. Soooo be prepared for randomness and possibly some angst- Did i mention I'm a part time angst whore? Anywho ridiculously long A/N aside. On with the madness.

THERE IS NO SMUT IN THIS. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE ONLY

Disclaimer: NOT MINE *Runs off and sobs*

The Konoha night was at it's darkest point. Through the shadows two figures ran, flying from rooftop allowing the midnight sky to hide their presence. The shadows moved swiftly heading toward their quarry at the far end of the village. As the Hokage tower came into view they slowed to a stop, balancing on the rooftop of a local restaurant.

"You still up for this?" Asked one of the shadows. The voice was muffled by the shroud covering their face, but was definitely male and filled with an unholy glee.

"Of course. But you do realised how pissed she's gonna be when she figures out it was you." The second voice was also male, this one however had a bored but amused tone.

"Don't you mean us?" Asked the first shadow, shooting what the second assumed to be a glare in his direction.

"No I mean you. I'm not planning on getting caught. Plus all of this was your idea, I have plausible deniability."

"Yeah right... Mr innocence and light over there." There was an eye roll.

A snort of laughter "Of course not. I'm just better at hiding my lack of innocence from the world."

"I shudder to think if you didn't."

"Hey..." The voice was indignant.

"Oh get over yourself. We need to be ready, they're about to switch shifts."

"Yes Sensei." The voice was light, but it was brimming with excitement.

The first shadow gave a nod, the dark eyes behind the cowl bright with mischief. He dipped into his pouch and pulled out a spool of extremely thin thread, stretching out a length pulling ti taught.. It shone softly in the moonlight, almost invisible to the naked eye. After a moment he turned to his compatriot and tilted his head as though smiling.

"Lets do this."

~*~

The fifth Hokage awoke the next morning to the sounds of the birds chirping happily, the beautiful morning sun shining through her curtains. She gave a wide stretch and yawned, clearing the sleep from her eyes. Slowly the blond rose from her bed admiring the peaceful morning whilst she could. Because knowing a hidden ninja village that was was most definitely not going to last.

Tsunade headed to the closet in order to pull out her clothes for the day. As she reached out for the handle the Hokage felt a prickle run up her spine and a short sharp shock jump through her hand. With a small wince she recoiled clutching her damaged appendage.

"Damned static." she huffed opening the wardrobe.

Tsunade reached into grab he robes and just as she grasped the cloth another static shock hit her. Frowning she rubbed her hand and glared at the offending item, as though it would provide her with the answers she sought. Ignoring the warning bells that were starting to go off in her mind, she reached for the rest of her clothing. And just like her previous attempt another static burst jumped at her, then another and another and another. By time she had gathered all her clothing she had been shocked eight times. With a migraine rapidly forming she shot the articles with her most venomous glare. Her tranquil morning already ruined, Tsunade dressed quickly and headed to her office not in the mood for any more 'shocking incidents.'

By the time the Hokage reached her office she was in an even fouler mood, during the short journey between her quarters and her office she had been shocked another ten times. Causing her normally straight hair to stick up as though she'd been rubbing her head along a balloon. Something was definitely off and she was going to find out what it was. Slumping into her chair Tsunade barely registering the shock that ran through her arse. This was getting out of hand, she needed some help. But first she needed her morning dose of caffeine

"SHIZUNE" She bellowed.

The ebony haired aide rushed in, a look of sheer panic on her face. It had been quite a while since she had heard the elder woman yell in such a manner, and it didn't leave her feeling hopeful.

"Yes Lady Hokage." She trembled at the thunderous look on her bosses face.

"I need a coffee. As strong as you can get it."

"Of course lady Hokage."

Tsunade watched the young woman disappear a cruel smirk crossing her features. She really was to hard on the girl, but it didn't mean she felt guilty about it. A few moments later the aide returned a steaming cup in her hands. The Hokage gave a sigh of relief, she'd be able to figure out this mystery once the caffeine hit her system. She took the proffered cup and took a deep swig of th dark liquid, before instantly gagging. Tsunade spat out the liquid in disgust, slamming the cup down on the desk smashing it into pieces.

"What the HELL" She snarled. "GRAVY! What the Fuck Shizune! Are you trying to kill me?"

Shizune paled dramatically "I don't understand. I used your special stash of coffee. There is no way..."

Tsunade saw red "Okay that does it! Someone is playing games with me and I'm NOT FUCKING HAVING IT!! First the shocks now my coffee! What's next my...."

The blonds voice trailed off as she contemplated those last words.

"Oh they wouldn't... Not even they are that suicidal."

She opened her drawer and gazed down at the small porcelain bottle contained within. Her private sake stash. Surely the fool would know not to mess with that. Reverently Tsunade picked up the bottle and turned it in her hands, nothing looked out of the ordinary. She slowly pulled out the cork and gave it a sniff, nothing smelt out of the ordinary. Ignoring the groan from Shizune she poured a small glass and downed it in one and immediately wished that she hadn't. Eyes stinging and throat burning she coughed wildly. The aide rushed to her masters side a jug of water in hand.

"Here drink." Shizune hastily poured a glass of water, which the Hokage gulped down.

The coughing eventually stopped. "Fucking VINEGAR! The bastard jutsu'd the smell away."

With a murderous look on her face she pulled open the drawer ready to throw the bottle back in It was then that she noticed something that she hadn't before. Under where the bottle had been there was a small note addressed to her. Enraged curiosity spiking she picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a flowing script that she didn't recognize.

_'Lady Hokage._

_Hope you appreciated my little pick me up. And the wonderful coffee. Just so you know payback is shocking ^_^..'_

_Signed_

_Your friendly neighbourhood mischief maker._

_P.S: Give my regards to Anko and Genma_

Tsunade felt the vein in her forehead begin to throb and he grip tensed shattering the porcelain sake receptor. Not content with that small amount of destruction she slammed her damp fist down on the table. Causing it to crack right down the center and send papers flying everywhere.. Panting hard she glared at the aide who had cowered by one of the bookcases in an attempt to escape her explosive wrath.

"Shizune I want...." she was cut off as a commotion erupted outside the door to her office.

"I need to see the Hokage NOW!" The voice was high, shrill and feminine.

"She's busy.." The clerk replied, clearly intimidated by the crazy female.

"Listen mate, I think it would be better if you let the woman have what she wants." The second voice was male and equally irritated.

"But I said she's busy and asked not to be disturbed." The meek voice of the clerk was pleading for reason.

"Tough shit!" The was a brief thump and then the door to Tsunade's office flew open and an incredibly pissed off Anko came storming in. She was followed by an annoyed looking Genma, minus his trademark senbon.

"I want that son of a bitch found now!!" Anko screamed her face almost purple with rage.

Tsunade glared at the purple haired kunoichi, this was seriously not what she wanted to be dealing with right now.

"Anko what is going on?" The Hokage demanded not sounding nearly as harsh as she intended.

"Some son of a bitch made all the dango stores refuse to serve me. I swear I'm going to kill them."

"That same bastard stole all my senbon and my private collections." Genma glared venomously, mourning the loss of his favourite perverted reading material.

Tsunade almost laughed. Anko without dango and Genma without his senbon was almost like her without sake. Something clicked in the blonds brain and her mind reeled back to the note the little mischief maker had left.

_'Give my regards to Anko and Genma.'_

That absolute git. Whoever it was was trying to get them mad and they were succeeding

Tsunade felt her laugher die away and her anger return full fold. A deep growl emanated from her throat reverberating around the room. Even Anko stopped her ranting terrifying sound. Hazel eyes flashed dangerously and without any hesitation she gave her orders.

"Get all the Jounin here NOW. I want to see which one of those childish little shits did this."

~*~

Kakashi was finding it extremely difficult to hide his amusement. Well at least he thought he was finding it hard, to the casual observer he appeared to be his regular bored self. However if one looked a little closer they would see his gray eye smirking. In the palm of his hand was the seal that Iruka had made to control the jutsu. He had to give the teacher credit, he had known the the man had a creative streak but not anything like this.

His mind wandered back to their conversation the night after the social interaction class and the subsequent aftermath.

**Flashback**

**Iruka sat gingerly in the chair at Ichiraku's, Kakashi following suit. Both men were still a little worn out from their previous activities and were happy to be off their feet. If it weren't for their protesting stomachs, the Jounin doubted either of them would have moved at all.**

**Actually that was not strictly true, it was the thought of revenge on the old hag that had caused him to tag along with the Sensei. He let a wry smirk cross his masked features, he had heard the rumours surrounding Iruka. The ones which told of his exploits as before he became a Chuunin, about the holy hell he had managed to amass on the village. However looking at the reserved man? Kakashi snorted Iruka was only reserved when he chose to be. Either way he still found it hard to believe the brunette was as bad as the rumours stated. No one who was that much of a stickler for the rules could be that reckless.**

**His musing were interrupted when Teuchi came over to take the Sensei's orders. Kakashi ordered his usual: Pork and miso, while Iruka ordered the special. The two men sat in silence as their food was prepared, both deep in thought. The food finally arrived and both men still ate in silence. Kakashi was starting to feel annoyed, had Iruka just dragged him out for nothing? Glaring at his empty bowl he turned to face the other man ready to berate him. Only to stop at the look on his companions face.**

**The impish smile he had seen in his apartment was back, beaming for the whole world to see. Kakashi's breath caught and he felt himself shudder with the promises that smile promised. It was pure mischief. Suddenly he didn't think those rumours were just rumours anymore.**

"**Kakashi?" Iruka's calm voice pulled the silver haired Jounin from his revere.**

"**Um yeah Iruka?"  
**

"**How well can you control your Chidori and at what intensity?"**

**Kakashi looked confused. "What do you mean?"**

**Iruka gave a sly chuckle, which suddenly made the copy-nin very glad he wasn't going to be the recipient of this punishment. A laugh that evil bore no one any good.**

"**I was wondering is it possible for you to tone it down... So it would be like a rather strong static shock?"**

**A silver eyebrow quirked "I suppose it could be possible. It's never something I've tried before."**

"**But you do think you can do it?"**

**The silver head bobbed in a nod "Pretty sure. Why?"**

**Chocolate eyes shone "If you can do it then I've got a plan. But it'll take a few days to set up."**

"**Lets hear it then."**

**Iruka outlined his plan to Kakashi, he was planning to use ultra thin chakra wire and set up a circuit surrounding Tsunade's office and quarters. Using Kakashi's Chidori as a power source he planned to electrify the circuit causing shocks to anyone close to it. Of course this was only the first step of the plan. **

**Kakashi smiled as he listened intently to the Sensei talk. This was going to be fun.**

**End flashback.**

Kakashi smiled at the memory and was amused to admit that Iruka had predicted Tsunade's reaction to all this perfectly. His gaze drifted over to the large window behind Tsunade's desk and saw the faint tuft of a brown ponytail peaking up. Well now that the pawns were in place it was time to execute stage two. Kakashi clenched his fist and discreetly began to pour chakra into the seal, hoping that no one would notice and spoil his fun.

The Hokage stood to address the rabble of Jounin a murderous look on her face. She was not a happy Hokage, not in the least. During the wait for the Jounin she had been shocked several more times and was in dire need of a drink. The crowd wisely decided to not point out that she looked as though she'd been pulled through a hedge backwards.

"Right you lot. I want to know who thinks it's funny to mess with me." The threat in her voice wasn't even masked and was made more prominent by the destroyed desk in front of her.

The entire Jounin population of the village hidden in the leaves gulped simultaneously.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously. Fine if they weren't going to talk then she was just going to have to use some persuasion to make the conniving bastards spill the beans. A cruel smirk crossed her features.

"Listen to me. If one of you doesn't own up right now the lot of you will be on academy duty till the cows come home."

A universal shudder rippled through all present. Surely the Hokage wouldn't be that evil?

The heavy silence was eventually broken when a green spandex figure stepped forward a confused look on his face.

"Lady Hokage. I would be happy to assist you in your passionate endeavors but quite frankly me and my youthful colleagues have no idea what your are talking about."

The green beast of Konoha flashed Tsunade one of his trademark nice guy smiles, in an attempt to show sincerity. Completely unfazed the Hokage continued to glare. Sensing that he had not appeased his leaders wrath Gai slunk back into the throng, a disheartened look on his face. The blond placed her hands firmly on her hips, annoyance radiating from every fibre of her being.

"You expect me to believe that NONE of you know anything about this." The congregation nodded emphatically "It must be one of you. You're the only ones crazy enough think of a stunt like this, never mind pull it off."

Kakashi smiled inwardly 'If only you knew how wrong you are Tsunade-sama.'

Somewhere outside the window a bird whistled innocently. The silver haired Jounin this time smiled for real, it was time to instigate phase two of Iruka's plan. Mentally he prepared himself, in order to maintain the illusion that he was an innocent he had to take a hit. Thanking the deities that Neji wasn't present (The boy didn't miss a thing if it was chakra related) he focused his mind on the seal.

"Kai"

The effect was startling. A current of electricity lit up the entire office in a faint blue glow. Sparks shot out toward everyone in the office sending waves of static through the bodies of the congregated Jounin. Although it was a small amount of voltage it was enough to cause chaos. The static and shocked ninja began to stampede through the Hokage's trashed office in an attempt to escape the glowing stream.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The chaos instantly subsided and silence struck the room.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The mass of Jounin turned to face miraculously unbroken window. Standing behind the glass was a figure completely draped from head to toe in black. Face covered by a mask and cowl, leaf Hitai-ate proudly across the forehead. The figure wagged his finger in a mock scolding, as though stating that they had deserved this punishment. Then it gave an over dramatic bow, waved cheekily and bolted from the window sill. The Hokage's face went bright crimson, hair sticking out like she'd been struck by lightening. The sight was terrifying, the scream of fury was more so.

"I WANT THAT SON OF A BITCH CAUGHT NOW!!!"

The occupants of the office shrank back.

"I WANT THEM ALIVE SO I CAN KILL THEM AND IN MY OFFICE BY SUNDOWN!!!" Tsunade's outburst continued.

The Jounin shrank back further, the wave of murderous intent rolling off the Hokage enough to give anyone the willies.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?!"

Twenty or so bodies disappeared in the blink of an eye. The only one left standing in the office was a certain silver haired, gray eyed brat. The blond woman gave him a curious glare, something didn't sit right.

"Yes brat?" The voice was low and dangerous.

Kakashi put on his usual bored look. "Oh nothing really Hokage-sama."

"I'm surprised you are not out there with your fellows."

The Jounin shrugged. "Thought I'd give them a head start, besides patience is a virtue."

Suspicion rose in Tsunade's brain. "Really? I would have thought you would have been eager to capture to insolent whelp?"

The copy-nin didn't reply. Just giving a two fingered salute and a crinkled eye smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves. Adding further mess to the already ruined office. Tsunade sat in her chair, eyes closed in contemplation. Kakashi was never usually this passive, which meant he knew something. To quote the Nara kid it was troublesome. She made a few quick hand signs and there was a poof of smoke.

"You called Hokage-Sama?" The Anbu agent bowed deeply.

"Yes Sparrow. I have a mission for you. I would like you to keep tabs on someone for me."

"Of course. Who would you like me to shadow?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

The Anbu cocked his head in confusion "The copy-nin?"

"Yes. Do not worry Sparrow, he is not a traitor. I just need you to keep me informed of his whereabouts today and who he interacts with."

"Hokage-sama?"

"It would take to long for me to explain, just follow the brat." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, as her migraine resurfaced.

"As your will commands." The Anbu disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

~*~

Iruka danced across the rooftops of Konoha, adrenalin pumping through his body. Even though he knew a bunch of deranged, blood-thirsty and exceedingly pissed off Jounin were on his tail. He couldn't hep but laugh, this was the most fun he had in a long time. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten the thrill of a good prank, not that the teacher would ever admit it. He upped his pace, speeding toward his destination and phase three of the plan. The 44th battle training ground slowly came into view.

"Lets see how much they want to catch me?"

Iruka smirked as he approached the tower at the centre of the forest of death. His smirk slipping into a sad smile. He remembered the last time he had stood before this tower, and his reasons for doing so.

"I guess it's kind of appropriate that I bring those bastards here to teach them a lesson." He gave a chuckle. "Irony is such a bitch."

In a straight out test of strength and skill, Iruka knew he couldn't beat the Jounin. But he knew what he was good at and that was the fundamentals, something Kakashi had told him his fellows always overlooked. The copy-nin annoying as he was had been an incredibly useful source of information. When he had outlined his plan in the restaurant the Jounin had been quick to stop the flaws and comment but not in a condescending way. In fact from what the brunette could gather Kakashi had been somewhat impressed with his ingenuity and sheer insanity for targeting the highest ranking Ninja in the village.

Iruka crossed his fingers in a familiar hand sign, silently thank Naruto for teaching him this particular Jutsu.

"Shadow clone Jutsu."

Three replica's poofed into existence, still dressed all in black cowl and all. The teacher sighed in relief, he had been worried that he wouldn't have been able to pull the technique of effectively. He only had limited chakra supplies. The original turned to face his clones.

"You all know what you have to do?"

The clones nodded.

"Then lets do this."

The three clones sped out into the forest. Feeling a tug Iruka smiled, the Jounin had entered his trap perimeter. He sat down and waited for the fun to begin.

~*~

Anko sped through the forest beside herself with rage. She was joined by a few other Jounin, most of whom she didn't really recognize but that didn't really matter. Between them they had more than enough to capture the little brat who thought they could come between Anko and her dango. Spurred on by the thought of revenge she sped faster through the forest. And then she saw it a glimpse of something just a little to black. She threw a kunai at the moving blur and saw it deflected with a swift movement. The sound of metal on metal echoing through the dense foliage

"Gotcha." She muttered triumphantly, motioning the Jounin to follow her.

The shadow took off at a fast pace, Anko and her lackeys hot on it's tail. The black clad figure looked back occasionally making sure that his pursuers were still behind him. Happy that they weren't going anywhere he veered off to the left heading toward the first of the trap sites that had bee set up.

Anko growled deeply as she gained ground on her quarry. She could almost taste victory and it was exciting her. She dodged left as the figure moved toward a clearing. It seemed her prey had decided to stop running. The purple haired kunoichi landed with a soft thump on the ground, a cloud of dust raising under her feet. She was shortly joined by the rest of her group, who glared at the figure standing nonchalantly in the centre of the clearing.

"Nowhere left to run you bastard." Anko called whipping a kunai from her pouch. She licked it with a disturbing gleam in her eye.

"But Anko-san, Hokage-sama said that they were to be taken in alive."

Anko glared at the person who had spoken and then fixed her attention back on her quarry.

"True, but she didn't say anything about them not being maimed in way, shape or form."

The rest of the Jounin caught on and began smirking. The purple haired Jounin was right. Tsunade had just asked for the person alive, she hadn't specified what condition they had to be in. The group all withdrew their weapons and began circling the figure. The figure just stood silently, the only movement being him cocking his head in an amused gesture. Anko was about to strike when he held up his hand in a wait gesture. Holding out a note to the angry Jounin before poofing into thin air.

"Damn it! A fucking clone.!" Anko snarled, her nerves starting to fray.

The Jounin that had spoken earlier eyed the note that the clone had dropped ad bent to pick it up. With a puzzled look on his face he turned to his fellow Jounin.

"What does it say?" Asked one of the females.

"It only says one thing.... Kai?"

Anko spun around at the last word eyes wide in fury and shock. She barely had time to call the man an idiot before the whole landscape changed. The clearing where the had been standing melted into nothingness and the group of Jounin found themselves standing above a muddy bog. Which they al plummeted into with a loud splash and an impressive mud wave.

Anko's scream of rage could be heard across the land of fire.

In a tree not so far away the clone looked rather pleased with himself. The plan had gone perfectly. With a smirk on his face he released the jutsu and disappeared into nothingness.

A few miles away Iruka began laughing.

~*~

Iruka noted with some pride that not a single Jounin had managed to make it through his traps. They were all of course non-lethal, more annoying than harmful. But he thought at least one person would have made it through. It was then that he felt the flare of chakra behind him. The brunette momentarily tensed and then relaxed noticing the familiar signature.

"So Kakashi how did it go?" He asked not bothering to turn around.

"Overall very well. Most people gave up after falling into the henge'd mud pits. Anko was a little more persistent along with Genma. The two of them are still stuck in the barrier jutsu together."

Iruka laughed loudly,amused that the two special Jounin couldn't find their way out of an academy strength barrier jutsu.

"Let me guess they've tried everything with the exception of just releasing the jutsu?"

Kakashi laughed nodding. "It was so funny." He sat down beside Iruka and lay back on the grass.

"I'll bet it was." Iruka joined the copy-nin.

The two men lay in silence for a few moments just idly staring at the stars.

"You can take that mask off you know. No one is coming." Kakashi commented.

Iruka nodded and pulled off the mask and cowl, relieved to feel the cool evening air hit his face. He sucked in a deep breath and smiled at his conspirator.

"I guess I should thank you Kakashi. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"Not at all Sensei. It was my pleasure. I have to admit I had no idea you could be so naughty." He gave Iruka a beaming eye smile.

The brunette blushed deeply. "Come on lets get out of here. I really want my bed."

Kakashi laughed "A little bit of strenuous activity and your all puckered out. My, my."

Iruka glared and punched the Jounin in the arm. "Bastard. I've got more than enough energy to deal with you."

"Is that a promise?" The voice was teasing.

Iruka muttered something under his breath and punched the Jounin again before walking away. Unbeknown to both men one other person had made it through Iruka's web of traps. In the shadowed branches of a large tree sat a robed figure white mask gleaming in the twilight. He watched the two men move away with a smile on his face. Who would have thought the little Chuunin-Sensei could be so bold? The Anbu almost felt guilty for turning the pair in to the Hokage, but a mission was a mission.

~*~

Iruka woke the next morning to the sound of his door being knocked upon. Blearily he stood up pulling an old robe around his figure, wincing a little as he moved his tired joints. He opened the door with a confused look on his face and instantly froze.

Shit.

Standing at his door were two Anbu. The teachers blood went cold.

"Um.. Anbu-san. What brings you to my door?" He managed to croak out weakly.

The Anbu tilted his head as he leveled the teacher with what he assumed was a hard look. Suddenly aware of his clothing situation or lack there of Iruka pulled the robe tighter around him. The Anbu let out a sharp laugh.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you." The voice was almost sympathetic.

Iruka's heart dropped through his stomach, a visit to the Hokage could only mean one thing.

She knew.

Oh hell.

"Of course." The voice was barely a whisper.

With a horrified look in his eyes Iruka invited the two Anbu in whilst he got dressed. He may be about to be murdered but that didn't stop him showing manners. After a few minutes he was fully clothed and ready to face his impending doom.

"Shall we go then?"

The Anbu nodded and opened the door, Iruka walked out followed by the two agents who shook their heads in amused sympathy.

A few minutes later Iruka was standing outside Tsunade's office, contemplating whether it was worth becoming a missing nin. He didn't feel much better when a few moments later Kakashi arrived seemingly at ease at the death about to unfold. That theory went up in smoke when the copy-nin actually spotted him sitting outside the door. The gray eye widened visibly and he muttered 'shit' under his breath.

The two were prevented from interacting by Shizune popping her head out the door. The poor aide had a sympathetic look on her face as she eyed the two men.

"She will see you now Iruka-san, Kakashi-san."

The two me eyed each other nervously and shuffled to the door. Iruka had his head bowed in misery and Kakashi just looked like his usual self. But if anyone had looked closer the would see that his stance was more tense than usual. The two entered the office, Kakashi noticing that the destroyed desk from the previous day had been replace. The silver haired man wondered how long it was going to last.

"Tell me why I shouldn't castrate the pair of you on the spot?"

Both men tried to not look guilty.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hokage-sama. Is this to do with yesterday?" Kakashi attempted to throw the woman off the scent.

The Hokage's hazel eyes narrowed. "Cut the crap Hatake. I know it was you two."

Both men gulped.

"So you think it's funny to play pranks do you?"

"Hokage-sama I don't know..."

"I said cut the crap Hatake. I had Anbu follow you. He saw your little meeting with the Sensei. Put two and two together then reported back to me."

Iruka went pale "Shit..."

"Shit indeed Umino. Did you really think you'd get away with this?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama. I just wanted to teach you all a lesson..."

"A lesson?" The Hokage was a little intrigued "What lesson was that?"

Iruka felt anger beginning to flare through his system, extinguishing the fear. "That you can't mess with people. Do you have any idea the crap I've had to put up with since that fucking social interaction class? No I suppose you wouldn't. I've had students pestering me constantly about kissing. Ignorant parents apparently not approving of my 'life choice'. A hoard of Kakashi crazed kunoichi asking me what his face looks like. Snide remarks from EVERY Jounin. I just couldn't take it anymore I had to do something."

"So we chose revenge. Things haven't exactly been peachy for me either." Kakashi gave the Hokage a hard stare.

Tsunade's eyes bugged out of her head, this was not the way she had intended this meeting to go. They were the ones who were supposed to be feeling guilty, not her. She gave the two men a glare and then sighed deeply. Knowing they had won.

"I'm sorry you two. I didn't realise that it had been that bad."

"Well it has." Iruka spat angrily.

"Listen I can't just let you off the hook. I have to show some form of punishment. Otherwise there are going to be a lot of people breathing down my neck. Therefore brat you are hereby ordered to assist at the academy for the next two weeks. No missions at all."

"WHAT!" Came the outraged replies.

"Tsunade-sama that's unfair."

"Enough Kakashi! That is what your punishment is and Iruka's is well dealing with you for two weeks." A smirk flitted across her features.

Both me glared at one another.

"You two miscreants are both dismissed."

The two men turned on heel and left the room muttering mutinously at the unfair punishment. Tsunade gave a guilty smile. She had been too lenient, she knew she had but well Iruka had been right. She had started this madness off. Besides when the Jounin found out who was responsible for the little prank, they would have more than snot nosed brats to worry about.

~*~

The two men walked out of the tower looking sullen, they headed toward a restaurant nearby and sat down glaring at one another. The silence was heavy between them and not even the waiter dared approach.

Then out of nowhere the pair began laughing.

Everyone backed further away.

The two men laughed hard almost choking on the air that was trying to enter their lungs. Tears ran down their faces in unsuppressed hilarity.

"Oh my God I can't believe she fell for that." Iruka choked out.

Kakashi only nodded in reply unable to squeeze a word out. After about ten minutes both men had calmed down enough to have a conversation. And the waiter had finally worked up the courage to approach them.

"I didn't know you were such a good actor Iruka."

The brunette smiled "Of course, I am a Shinobi after all."

"Hmm... True. But that was naughty fooling the Hokage like that."

"Maybe just a little."

"I like..." The voice was sultry

Iruka's eyes widened as Kakashi grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the restaurant. His face crimson Iruka didn't even bother trying to protest, just continued to laugh. He'd take his punishment in his stride.

~The End.~

A/N: Okay.. *Blinks* That was kinda weird. Honestly I had no clue what I was going to do with this idea I wrote the A/N last night in preparation. I wasn't expecting to get this done anytime soon. The BANG inspiration. Muses are a funny thing. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
